kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Llewdor (unofficial)
Llewdor is a country that appeared in the original version of King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human. Llwedor is reinterpreted by several fan games. IA universe In the IA's King's Quest remake: It was once a kingdom ruled by the Royal Family of Llewdor. Manannan took over the kingdom, ruling it from the family's mountain home. Llewdor is blocked by a great cliff to the south that runs west from the great desert to ocean in the east. A bridge once crossed the crevasse to the lands to the south, but was destroyed by Manannan long ago to punish the people of Llewdor so that no one could enter or exit it by land. The crevasse was caused by great earthquakes that once long ago affected Llewdor. To the north of Llewdor is a dark swamp lying in valley between the mountains behind it, thick rows of trees blocking passage in the valley. One of the streams in Llewdor comes out of the swamp. Llewdor is bordered to the west by the desert of Talanor, a great desert which is blocked by a cliff of eroded rock to the north, and a scarp to the south, before opening up into a seemingly endless desert. It is also mentioned that Llewdor once had a Royal Family, until Manannan took over. A small seaside village in Llewdor is the only way in and out of the country. A lighthouse guides ships to the land. Notes Manannan's mountain top is one screen larger than it was in the original game. Manannan's house is in one screen, and the chicken coup in the other. Llewdor itself is about 6 screens larger than it was in the original game, raising the main surface of Llewdor to a total of 22 screens. The magic map only capable of sending Alexander to five of the locations on the map. There is a strange flaw in the artwork continuity. One can see the town of Llewdor in the distant north (and in a close up scene the Three Bear's House). Yet on the magic map both are shown to be in the south. When exploring Llewdor it is physically located in the south as well. In addition the close-up also shows their to be gentle sloping hills/mountains in the north as opposed to the 'impassible mountains/swamp' visited in those areas. AGDI universe A white picket fence lines Llewdor's southern border. To the west the Llewdorian desert is home to lizards, snakes, Smaude, sauruses, and jackalmen. The desert lies between Llewdor proper and Shapeir. ZZT universe :See Island of Llewdor. In the unofficial King's Quest ZZT series, Llewdor is just an island, known as the Island of Llewdor and is separate from Tamir, which is another island known as the "Island of Tamir". The Island of Llewdor's has three main population centers, the first is known as the "Town of Llewdor" (in the game), and its where humans live, another location is the Village of the Centaurs which lies directly west of the town within a forest, when it was destroyed, it was moved to the southern beach of the island. The last location is the Village of the Ogres which lies on the Southern Mountains of Llewdor. Llewdor is located west of Daventry, and SW of Tamir. POS universe Category:Places (KQ3IA) Category:Places (KQ3R)